


Dragon Manual

by Hollyemberbvbarmy



Series: How To Train Your Dragon: Memoirs of Elizabeth Alta Hyde-Snyder [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Book - Freeform, List, Manual, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyemberbvbarmy/pseuds/Hollyemberbvbarmy
Summary: "The Dragon Manual. Everything We know about every dragon we know of."Presented to Hyde after the defeat of The Red Death, she and her group of newfound friends began to revise and update the book, and adding new dragons as they discovered them.This is a list of all dragons, spanning from films, Tv shows, games and maybe even a few original dragons that Hyde has or will have encountered.(Unless stated otherwise I do not own any of the dragons nor the information on them, all information comes from the How to Train Your dragon Wikia page, no copyright infringement intended)





	1. Introduction

When I was younger, and training to be a dragon killer, while I was, 'serving my time' some would word it, I noticed that there were many errors, and little actually known about dragons, and when I met toothless that realisation became even more apparent, now I have freedom, freedom to explore, to learn new things and dragons, find new lands, and new dragons altogether! whilst I'm writing my memoirs, I figured I would give the Dragon Manual one last touch up, before sending it back to Berk for the future dragon trainers.

So without any more further ado, I present to you, the Dragon Manual. 

\- Elizabeth Alta Hyde-Snyder


	2. Other Books in This Series

[How To Train Your Dragon: Memoirs of Elizabeth Alta Hyde-Snyder](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155776)

[How To Train Your Dragon [Volume #1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239632/chapters/37964783)

_Published - Complete_

[ **Isle of The North [Volume #2] _A Christmas Special_** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805527/chapters/39446014)

_Published - Complete_

[Gift of A Night Fury [Volume #3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116313/chapters/40564196)

_Published - Complete_

**How To Train Your Dragon: One Step Forward [Volume #4]**

_Not Published - Coming Soon_

**Legend of The Boneknapper [Volume #5]**

_Not published_

**How To Train Your Dragon: Go To War [Volum #6]**

_Not Published_

Other works relating to this series: 

[Dragon Manual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812919/chapters/39463603) (You are here)

_Published - Ongoing_

The list will be updated as titles and books are edited and confirmed. 


	3. Monstrous Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No dragon is more ferocious, or feared than the Monstrous Nightmare. This gigantic dragon has a long, snake-like neck and tail, and is covered in red scales and long sharp spines. The Nightmare's gigantic head and mouth can swallow Vikings whole. It is highly aggressive, and will never run from a fight. Its fire is thick and sticky, clinging to walls and running down hills like a flaming river. The Nightmare also has a nasty habit of setting itself on fire. "

_"No dragon is more ferocious, or feared than the Monstrous Nightmare. This gigantic dragon has a long, snake-like neck and tail, and is covered in red scales and long sharp spines. The Nightmare's gigantic head and mouth can swallow Vikings whole. It is highly aggressive, and will never run from a fight. Its fire is thick and sticky, clinging to walls and running down hills like a flaming river. The Nightmare also has a nasty habit of setting itself on fire. "_

** — Dragonpedia  **

_"This red-and-black creature with a huge wingspan produces a kerosene gel fire. "He is the most dragony of the dragons, but the thing that we like is that he is the most showy. We always felt he was the Mick Jagger of dragons. He's a natural-born performer who comes out engulfed in flames because they can set themselves on fire. "_

** — Chris Sanders  **

_"A stubborn and tenacious Stoker Class Dragon. Look out for its Fire Jacket: It covers itself in flames when attacking!_

_The Monstrous Nightmare attacks its foes with powerful streams of fire."_

** — Dragons: Rise of Berk  **

_"Monstrous Nightmares are known as some of the most ferocious and aggressive dragons. As a member of the Stoker Class, these dragons are hot-headed and have a particularly strong ability to breathe fire. Monstrous Nightmares are known for setting their entire body on fire. These dragons are incredibly fearsome and can also fly at a high speed._

_These creatures are usually either purple or scarlet in colour with snake-like features. Sly and sneaky, Monstrous Nightmares also use their claw-tipped wings to crawl along the ground. Their intimidating glowing eyes strike fear to those who come near._

_While these dragons might appear intimidating at first, it is important to remember that they can be trained. All that these belligerent dragons need is a firm hand and a confident trainer!"_

** — School of Dragons Website **

***-*-***

The Monstrous Nightmare is a rather large dragon, whilst not the largest, they can be as large as 61 feet (18.59 meters.) and has an impressive wingspan of 68 feet (20.73 meters.)

It was said that only the best Vikings went after Nightmares because as Hyde had once said. "They have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire." The monstrous Nightmare is also known to have double clawed wings, two pairs of longhorns resting its head. a snake-like neck with sharp spines on its back as well as a snake-like tail with what appears to be frills, Nightmares are also known to have flammable gel on its skin which is known as kerosene gel, the same gel which is used to breathe fire. 

Nightmares are noted for many things, but there are three major defining abilities that separate them from some of the other dragons, one is fire burst, another is a wing blast and lastly the Nightmare's ability to expand its jaw beyond expectation. 

Colouring for the Monstrous Nightmare can vary however common ones are Red, purple, yellow, magenta, teal. it has been noted that all Nightmares have dark stripes that turn into spots when they grow older. 

The Monstrous Nightmare is a **Stoker Class** dragon that primarily feeds off of Fish, rat and corn, they often inhabit forest as their natural habitat, they have been located in many islands are a common dragon, and are trainable, despite their temperamental behaviour.

Hyde has always been fond of Monstrous Nightmare's and gets along with them well, she does however try and keep a safe distance epecially when it sets itself on fire, as Hyde despite having a fascination with fire, tends to stay away, in order not to relive any bad memories. 

**Straight from How To Train Your Dragon Wiki page.**

** Physical Appearance  
**

_Egg_

The Monstrous Nightmare eggs have a surface that looks like they were made of cloth or leather folded together, with a spotted pattern on the base. Its colours vary and they match the colours of the dragon to be born.

_Hatchling to Adult_

Monstrous Nightmares come in many different colours such as purple, blue, scarlet, or green and possesses a long, snakelike neck and tail. Unlike some other breeds of dragon, it has no forelegs, and its ground-based locomotion is similar to that of Pterosaurs, except that it has a lower profile due to its sprawled wings; it can use its claw-tipped wings to "crawl" along the floor. Their horns might be used as a visual display and in defence, but the swept back position of the horns means it is unlikely to use them in combat. Its stripe skin patterns seem to mimic that of a tiger's. 

_Titan Wing_

While aging, they can lose their stripes to have black spots, similar to the leopard. When they are fully grown and gain barbels, some of them change colour when they achieve Titan Wing age. Once they have reached this stage they grow much longer and may gain spots in more striking colours. With age, Monstrous Nightmares seem to also grow beard-like appendages under their chin as a sign of age, as seen by Hookfang in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Though this might mean that some of the same species of Monstrous Nightmares could age quite differently than others.

_Abilities_

The Monstrous Nightmare is one of the strongest and most formidable dragons with a wide variety of abilities.

**Firepower**

_Monstrous Nightmare Fire Types_

Monstrous Nightmares breathe an organic Kerosene Gel, which can be hotter than a usual flame and more powerful as well. Their fire is hot enough to burn down a tree in a few seconds.

_Fire Burst_

Its signature attack is known as the "Fire Jacket" or "Fire Burst". This ability makes it engulf itself in flames (according to Snotlout, by igniting the spit it coats itself in prematurely), resulting in an intimidating, offensive and defensive maneuver similar in appearance to napalm or other gel-based incendiaries. They are able to set any part of their body on fire shown

they can do even on their horns. They are also able to fire off a larger and more powerful fire blast whilst doing this. It also said that Fire Jacket ability also make the Monstrous Nightmare while running downhill makes it appear like flaming river possible spreading the fire on the tall grass.

It has been witnessed that Nightmares appear to be able to shoot underwater, as witnessed by Snotlout with Hookfang as he shoots fire bolts underwater, although Gobber mentions dragons getting their head wet will momentarily make them unable to breathe fire. Monstrous Nightmares have the ability to Fire Burst to make their body temperature stay heated as they can dry off from being wet. 

The natural form of the Monstrous Nightmare's kerosene gel was shown to be green in colour. It coats the dragon's hide, allowing a Nightmare to 'flame up'. The gel is also slimy, being easy to rub against a platform. It occurs in large enough quantity for a Viking to collect and store for other uses. The gel is highly flammable and is one of the tools to efficiently penetrate the Death Song's amber substance. Nightmare gel also appears to be water-soluble, as evidenced in "Dire Straits" when Fishlegs and the Twins experiment what might eat through dragon-proof chains underwater. Nightmare gel is not a good option.

_Senses_

The Monstrous Nightmare has also been observed to have a well-developed sense of smell. However, it is unknown how strong is their sense of smell exactly.

_Strength and Combat_

Monstrous Nightmares are among the most physically powerful dragons as they can send heavy Vikings far distance by using their tail and can send a Gronckle flying full speed with an extra heavy weight Viking riding on them by hitting with their wings. Monstrous Nightmares have even shown to be able to easily crush the Mangler that Hiccup had invented to use to capture Toothless with one stomp of their feet in How to Train Your Dragon.

Their neck muscles are very strong, as they are able to carry heavy Vikings on their necks, sometimes with an extra weight of a teen Viking with no sign of any struggle, with a weapon, and with a saddle. Hookfang has proven for his kind that Monstrous Nightmares are able to toss an entire Night Fury with his mouth, despite having a toothache. Monstrous Nightmares, as proven by Hookfang, that they're able to lift the entire weight of a Fireworm Queen or can carry a large amount of weight. In "Snow Way Out", Hookfang is able to carry two of the Snow Wraiths, one in a cage, and another in a net with just his feet, and with the extra weight of Snotlout with no sign of trouble.

They are quite powerful fighters, as they can show off their combat ability to try to fight off a Night Fury, just like how Hookfang has demonstrated to put up a good fight against Toothless twice, although the fight was broken up or unfinished both times. It said that Monstrous Nightmares will never run from a fight, but it is possible that if this dragon knows it can't win against a really powerful opponent, it will flee.

_Speed and Agility_

Nightmares have been shown to be quite fast, both on land, in water and in the air. Hookfang was able to catch up with Toothless in "Thawfest", though it is very well possible that this was the result of Snotlout's training, and that a wild Nightmare isn't capable of this. Nightmares on land have been observed as fast runners while in a straight line, although they have trouble making turns. They are agile and fast fliers as they are able to go around trees and able to dodge many arrows, as demonstrated by Hookfang and Fanghook also Nightmares are able to make flip in the air as well.

_Swimming_

Monstrous Nightmares have also been observed to be fast and agile swimmers, as Hookfang proved. It's unknown how long they can stay underwater, but it is possible Hookfang would have been able to hold his breath longer if he hadn't been burdened by Snotlout.

_Climbing_

Monstrous Nightmares are excellent climbers on both chains and many different types of terrain shown to be able to climb mountains and Viking catapult towers as shown in the first film. They can also climb against stone/metal walls while running quickly.

_Intelligence_

Monstrous Nightmares have shown to have very intelligent if wanted too such as if they get the good respect that they deserve from their owners, they can learn great skills over a day as demonstrated by Fanghook. But if they don't get sufficient respect from their owners they will sometimes to prank them and unexpectedly outsmart them, just like how Hookfang has demonstrated many times on Snotlout. '

_Wing Blast_

They have a hidden ability that Astrid discovered is known as a Wing Blast.They use their large, powerful wings to create a blast of wind that is so strong, it can even blow a fully-grown Hideous Zippleback to the ground. It's even able to push back the weight of gronckle with the extra weight of a heavy rider while pulling off a dragon root but unable to pull out the root from the ground.

_Endurance and Stamina_

Monstrous Nightmares have high stamina and endurance, as was proven multiple times in the series.

Their durable skin is able to bounce an arrow off their skin and the skin on their head is shown to be quite durable, though it is quite possible that a larger arrow that is such as one from Dagur's Crossbow might be powerful enough to get through the skin of Nightmare. They are able to endure Deadly Nadder magnesium blast that is very powerful enough to melt solid rocks but Hookfang was using their wings as a shield and are able to whist and can endure a very powerful lighting blast from wild Skrill to continue to fly.

Monstrous Nightmare has great stamina as they are able to travel long distances. Though Monstrous Nightmares never really shown to be quite exhausted as many dragons do have great stamina on their side though if they do being pushed too hard to from travelling full speed they can show to be exhausted though they still can fly fast as Hookfang shown they can get very sick and lose the ability to produce fire and if that happens they will get weaker and weaker until they die.

_Kerosene Saliva_

According to the Dragonpedia, young Monstrous Nightmares drool excessively as babies, as many species do. However, that drool contains the kerosene gel that coats the scales and makes it very volatile.

In the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk, the description for Sven's Nightmare indicates that it "blasts poison instead of flame." it might be possible to consider this individual is 'spitting' kerosene-laden saliva. Kerosene is a toxic substance.

_Jaw Expanding and Jaw Strength_

Like snakes, Monstrous Nightmare is stated open their jaws wide enough to swallow a full grown Viking whole, which is shown when Hookfang is able to fit Snotlout's torso in his mouth.

According to the Rise of Berk, Monstrous Nightmares are able to chew through anything, even the cages that they are trapped in. If this is possible, it might take some time for Monstrous Nightmares to break out from dragon-proof metal cages.

_Hunting and Fishing_

According to Dragonpedia, as hatchlings, they are skilled hunters. Just like modern carnivores, Monstrous Nightmares seem to chase their prey down with their great stamina to tired them out to attack. As shown from Fanghook before being tamed he was hunting wild boar as he was chasing down his prey on land. They could hunt as solitary or can even possible as the pack if they hunted bigger if needed.

With their swimming ability to hold their breath for a certain amount of time they can fish as they show of the pictures of the book that can hooked the fish on their spines. And they use that to keep their fish warm to eat another time. They might use their spines to hold more fish to feed their youngsters at their nest as they can store an amount of fish in their mouth and more on their spines.

_Titan Wing Abilities_

A Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare is fully grown form that has shown to enhanced physical attributes and abilities that make them stronger in strength and bulk.

Also, their range of fire is increased so targets can be hit at a further distance. Their fire breath seems to be quite brighter than average size Nightmare. Though it hasn't shown if they can use their fire burst as the Titan Nightmare hasn't shown this ability though if not able to quite possibly lose this attribute for the larger and more firepower of their flamethrower.

Titan wings are proven to be extremely strong able to toss away heavy dragons with its head that weighed over 5000 lbs without a struggle over their body or even knocking a dragon off in the air by using their tail. Though the Titan Monstrous Nightmare easily can defeat an adult Nightmare like Hookfang could be possible to give Toothless harder time for combat as Toothless fought Hookfang twice the Titan Monstrous Nightmare will be tougher challenger the proven to be more determination.

They have a really durable body than average Nightmare which can take average blasts from different dragons, or even smashing into trees and other terrains by travelling at great speed. Quite possible took some attacks from Hookfang before Snotlout had arrived for the final time.

Titan Nightmare has a higher stamina and speed than a normal Monstrous Nightmare. A Titan Nightmare even show their determination will be greater than average Nightmare as they willing to continue a fight and fly away in great speed.

Though they are 'fully' grown and as big as their species can get as a Titan Wing, there may still have the hidden ability of the wing blast as more powerful than average Nightmare.

However, this also causes maneuvering difficult, due to being heavier and possible the long tail, this means it can't stop itself as quickly and can't make tight turns. Though like average monstrous nightmares they can still swing their tail to whip.

_Physical Weaponry_

Monstrous Nightmares, in terms of physical weaponry, are supposedly one of the best-armed dragons known to Vikings.

Their jaws are full of long, sharp teeth or fangs which are said to be slightly venomous in the books. Their long two finger curved claws on both wings have also been to be used as weapons that have shown to be quite powerful, they even have sharp long curved talons. They have been observed to use their tail as a club. They have long sharp spines cover their back. Although their horns could be a potential weapon, they haven't been seen using them in any known media until it shows that from Hookfang use this against Titan Monstrous Nightmare like male bucks will use against each other. They can even use their large wings as weapons such as offensive and defensive.

_Behaviour and Personality_

By nature, the Monstrous Nightmare is fearless and proud. They are some of the strongest dragons around and they know it. Monstrous Nightmares are very aggressive. In battle, they are said to be the first to arrive and last to leave.

Incendiary in temperament and short on patience, Monstrous Nightmares would incinerate first and think second, according to Dragonpedia.

Snotlout had discovered the Monstrous Nightmare enjoys its horns being pinned to the ground. 

According to Gobber the Belch, the best way to engage a Nightmare is to clamp its mouth shut, leaving it unable to open its enormous jaws, much like a crocodile (however, the rest of the dragon is free to do whatever it wants). They are also fast in a straight line, but not so good with turns according to Astrid Hofferson

Despite their name, Monstrous Nightmares are known to have a softer side., their favourite food is scented flowers. it is also noted that Hookfang occasionally dozed off or was distracted by leaf, chasing a gull, or anything else, sometimes they don't even notice that an object as big as a rider falling off them. Being a hot-headed, feisty dragon, they will attack anyone in its way if spooked. 

While other babies, which drool regularly, baby Nightmares are much different as they slobber packs of punch that their kerosene gel composition makes it akin to lighter fluid.

When born, baby Monstrous Nightmares hatch fast and fiery. They are quick to be separated from the rest of the litter and assert their independence within minutes of their birth, but this hasn't been confirmed as shown on the Dragon Breeding Island when some baby Nightmares were still with their parents. They were shown to be eager to join their parents when setting off the return migration to Berk but like all the others baby dragons, they are unable to fly well due to their small wing and the strong winds that are preventing them to take off.

It was revealed that female Monstrous Nightmares are able to call males that aren't her mate, but another individual of their kind. Male Monstrous Nightmares are shown to be determined to answer this distressed call.

Their mating habits are similar to a lion's; rival Monstrous Nightmares who are fighting for a mate will want to destroy the predecessor's eggs, much like a new alpha male wanting to destroy the previous alpha's cubs.

These dragons are also extremely territorial, protecting their young and helping other individuals of the same kind.

The Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare has shown to be fiercer and much more aggressive compared to average Monstrous Nightmares. They will fight for dominance over a female Monstrous Nightmare to have their own family, such as male lions do with a pride. The possibility that the Titan Nightmare may have killed the mate of the female Monstrous Nightmare. They will even destroy her first eggs to have their own eggs with the female.

Monstrous Nightmare can also store and heat fish by sticking them to its spines. The Nightmare can then engulf itself in flames and cook the fish, sort of like a barbecue.

If Monstrous Nightmares get a toothache, they would act strange, for example, they won't eat for a few days. The dragon would then become agitated, act aggressively and then they will fire uncontrollably. 

**Weaknesses**

_Flame Loss_

The true weakness of this dragon is losing their flame as well as their fire burst protects them from hypothermia that could make this dragon become very weak and they can easily die from this. According to Fishlegs they can lose their Fire Burst from old age, exhaustion or injuries. Symptoms include flaky skin, pale colouration and inability to light up. Although Hookfang was shown to still be able to fly high, he quickly lost altitude.

Their other weakness is tying up their snout that they won't be able to use their Fire Burst but they are able to still fight back.

_Turning in Flight_

Due to a Monstrous Nightmare's long tail, they can't pull up in time when charging in a full speed dive. They are very fast when running in a straight line but bad at making turns as stated by Ruffnut.

Also, Titan Monstrous Nightmares are unable to maneuver as quickly as younger ones and have difficulty making sharp turns while flying. Their size hinders their mobility of flying and they can be taken down by younger Nightmares.

_Shedding Scales_

Monstrous Nightmares shed their scales periodically. This is a bit of a hazard for the environment and creatures around them, as the scales flame up and can start fires on the ground.

_Training_

The best way to earn the trust of a Monstrous Nightmare is simply to show it the respect it deserves. Placing a gentle hand on its snout and showing you are not a threat to it is the best way to go. Hiccup even shown to Hookfang that he was no threat to him as he tosses his helmet and dagger away. While Nightmares are generally tough, tenacious and rebellious, mutual respect and trust will certainly help both parties in the long run.

As demonstrated by Snotlout and Astrid, pinning a Nightmare's horns to the ground can help calm them down. Violence like grabbing any of their body parts prove to be ineffective.

Like other dragons, feeding is bonding time that was stated by Snotlout as it might be hard for inexperienced youngsters like Gustav who tried to feed Hookfang and Fanghook as both weren't able to get the fish correctly as it will result for attack as proven by Fanghook.

A Nightmare has incredible stubbornness, making them hard to control and very disobedient, as well as the fact that they are very easily distracted by butterflies and flowers.


	4. Typhoomerang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A forest-dwelling dragon of immense size, the Typhoomerang was the first new species of dragon discovered by the Berk Dragon Academy.
> 
> However, with their large horns, massive wingspan, and their ability to disrupt vertical air pressure while exhaling flames to create fire tornados, the passionate and hot-tempered Typhoomerang has quickly asserted its position in the dragon hierarchy.
> 
> A Typhoomerang doesn't just create a flaming spiral—it can turn into one itself! By pulling its large wings tightly over its body and descending from the stratosphere in a corkscrew fashion, a Typhoomerang can ignite its entire body and drill through the air to attack enemies!"

_"A forest-dwelling dragon of immense size, the Typhoomerang was the first new species of dragon discovered by the Berk Dragon Academy._

_However, with their large horns, massive wingspan, and their ability to disrupt vertical air pressure while exhaling flames to create fire tornados, the passionate and hot-tempered Typhoomerang has quickly asserted its position in the dragon hierarchy._

_A Typhoomerang doesn't just create a flaming spiral—it can turn into one itself! By pulling its large wings tightly over its body and descending from the stratosphere in a corkscrew fashion, a Typhoomerang can ignite its entire body and drill through the air to attack enemies!"_

**— Dragonpedia**

_"Famously over-dramatic, this insecure Stoker Class Dragon is known for a spinning Flaming Cyclone maneuver in battle . . . and courtship!_

_The Typhoomerang whirls into action and defeats foes by breathing streams of fire."_

**— Dragons: Rise of Berk**

Another dragon that Hyde has taken a particular liking to is the Typhoomarang, unfortunately, so has her father. With a wingspan of a whopping 201feet and 1 inch. (61.1 Meters) when fully grown. Their massive size, however, makes turning and general coordination, especially with a trainer, more difficult. 

Typhoomarangs are **Stoker Class** and have a rather large variety of abilities and things they can do, and unlike most dragons, it appears they can do most of them already, with a bit of practice of course, instead of developing their little gifts, like their fire, as they grow older. 

[From How to train you dragon wiki](http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Typhoomerang)

** Physical Appearance **

**Egg**

Typhoomerang eggs colour depends on what colour the dragon will be. These eggs look rather unique, as they have swirls all over its surface, the brown/orange ones as it has stripes that resemble the pattern of wood on it while the swirl resembles the 'eye' of a tree. The egg of a Typhoomerang strongly resembles the planet Jupiter.

**Hatchling to Adult**

Typhoomerangs are very large dragons, and they come in a variety of colors including blue, yellow, red, and orange. They have two large horns and orange eyes. The legs are exactly like that of a Monstrous Nightmare. They look like a mix-breed of a Monstrous Nightmare and a Timberjack.

Baby Typhoomerangs have a measured wingspan of 20 inches long.

**Titan Wing**

Titan Typhoomerangs looks extremely similar to their adult counterparts, with a few differences. A Titan Wing Typhoomerang is mainly black, with some grey patches around its wings. Its longer horns are red at the tip and the folds on its segmented belly are red too. The tip and the bones in its wings appear to be red too. Their legs have red claws and a what appears to be a frilly sail at the back of them.

** Abilities **

Contrary to most dragon species, Typhoomerangs appear to have fully developed traits and abilities while being Tiny Tooth baby dragons, as shown by Torch.

**Firepower**

The Typhoomerang's fiery breath resembles a giant tornado that can burn anything in its path except for those that remain right in the middle of it. They are capable of spewing large sessions of their fire, reaching several dozens of meters in length of sustaining it for long periods of time.

Typhoomerangs can launch into the air and fire their flames in a spiralling manner, which they use to surround and trap foes and potential prey, which each round getting closer and closer until it eventually reaches and scorches its target, as shown when Torch's Mother caught and killed a Wild Boar.

When it spins, a Typhoomerang leaves a large scorch mark on the ground. This mark indicates how old the dragon is, how big it is, and where it went - similar to the rings in a tree.

**Flaming Cyclone**

A Typhoomerang can ignite its body in a manner similar to that of the Monstrous Nightmare, setting it ablaze with a hotter, firework-like fire type.

Its attack power is enhanced further by using the spiralling technique, which turns the dragon into a fierce, flaming drill missile, capable of obliterating opponents it comes in contact with. Moreover, it can use this to go faster in flight, eventually reaching incredible speeds, nearly as fast as a diving Night Fury.

**Strength and Combat**

Typhoomerangs possess immense strength, which combined with their large size and weight make them one of the strongest non-alpha dragons known to Vikings. They can stop forest fires with a few flaps of their massive wings, and uproot trees simply by walking into them. They can also effortlessly carry large dragons such as Hideous Zipplebacks on their backs while showing no sign of strain or effort.

Typhoomerangs use their Stoker Class temperament to attack foes and use their size, strength, and relentlessness to outfight most opponents. They use their massive wings to cause huge gusts of wind and as shields to protect them from most attacks.

**Speed and Agility**

Torch has been shown to have great speed and reflexes, capable of taking even a Night Fury by surprise as shown when Toothless threw away Torch; he was able to come back right away before Toothless could even turn his head. As adults, they are fast enough to be able to steadily purse even the fastest dragons, such as Night Furies.

Typhoomerangs are quite flexible, sharing similar biology with the Timberjack. Typhoomerangs are perfectly able to fold their huge and powerful wings together as Torch was able to give like a hug to his beloved old trainer. Typhoomerangs have a unique move of wrapping themselves up with their wings protectively such as when Torch wrapped Hiccup and Toothless.

**Endurance and Stamina**

Typhoomerangs are capable of surviving crashing into multiple obstacles suffering little damage and can endure multiple fires and physical attacks from other dragons such as Gronckles and Hideous Zipplebacks while showing no sign of damage.

Typhoomerangs are capable of relentlessly pursuing their targets for long periods of time, showing no sign of fatigue or muscle strain.

**Eel Consumption**

Having an immunity to Eel Pox, they are able to consume eels without suffering any of the ill effects that most dragons suffer from when eating eels, making them one of the only two dragons capable of eating eels. The good thing about this is both Hyde and the Typhoomarang enjoy Eels, meaning bith tend to eat together every now and then

**Shot Limit Recharge**

Due to reasons unknown, consuming an eel recharges a Typhoomerang's shot count or increases their shot limit by an unknown amount, making them one of the few dragons that are able to recharge their shot limits.

**Ash Fertilizer**

A Typhoomerang's flames leave scorch marks on the ground, which apparently increase the fertility rate of the surrounding ground, enough so as to stimulate increased plant and thus flower growth in the area.

**Behaviour and Personality**

Typhoomerangs are high strung, hot-headed and passionate dragons, and are extremely protective of their offspring and rather territorial. They use their spiral jets of flame to mark their territories, or as mating displays. Typhoomerang young tend to grow up very fast. Typhoomerangs tend to sleep and rest in caves and caverns that litter their forest home. And like most dragons, they protect smaller creatures by folding their wings tightly into a cocoon-like casing and tucking their heads under their wings.

**Weaknesses**

Due to their large sizes, adult Typhoomerangs have trouble making sharp or sudden turns while in flight, needing more time to coordinate their moves, with failure to do so often resulting in their crashing nearby obstacles or landing prematurely.

Their spiralling jets of flame are tornado-like in structure sporting a non-fiery centre, which grows along with the flame the further it gets from the Typhoomerang. This opening can eventually get large enough for large dragons such as Hideous Zipplebacks and Monstrous Nightmares to fit in the middle of this flame.

**Training**

Training a Typhoomerang is not known to be hard. As a baby, they are rather impressionable and trustworthy, as shown when Torch became inseparable to the Riders promptly after they saved him. However, if one manages to successfully catch its attention and prove that you are of no harm, the Typhoomerang will slowly bond with you.

Hyde often uses the Typhoomarang when it comes to chopping trees down and se finds them handy in a battle but very rarely rides them as while she has a fondness for them, they are just not a type of dragon she wants to ride.


	5. Sword Stealer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sword Stealers have a magnetic personality . . . literally! Vikings that get too close find their swords and shields stuck to the Sword Stealer's hide! Sword Stealers are impossible to keep out of battle . . . it's the best way to get close to spare swords and shields and build up their armour!" 
> 
> — Dragons: Rise of Berk

_"Sword Stealers have a magnetic personality . . . literally! Vikings that get too close find their swords and shields stuck to the Sword Stealer's hide! Sword Stealers are impossible to keep out of battle . . . it's the best way to get close to spare swords and shields and build up their armour!"_ " 

**—** _**Dragons: Rise of Berk**  
_

Sword Stealers, true to its name has a magnetic skin that attracts swords, shields and other various weapons, to create an armour, bit like the armour wing dragon. This **Mystery Class** dragon can be found in many places but are drawn to battlefields, for obvious reason. 

Physically the Sword Stealer has a few interesting features, such a spear tipped tail. the obvious armour made from swords shields and various weaponry, its colouration that can range from dark greys and blacks, silvers, and even white and golden, various other colours have been suspected, however, Hyde refuses to go near the Sword Stealers, she doesn't want to lose her prosthetic leg.

Because of this and the surprisingly little encounters with them, height and wingspan are unknown and has simply been noted as ' large', it has been noted that they are trainable though. 

From How To Train Your Dragon Wikia

** Physical Appearance **

**Egg**

Sword Stealer eggs have large scales coloured in different metallic shades. There appear to be six triangular plates that are fused together, with a bright-neon layer underneath the scales, coloured differently depending on the individual.

**Hatchling to Adult**

Newly born Sword Stealers are completely yellow instead of a dark colour, as it does not have any metal armour. Once they have accumulated enough armour, the Sword Stealer is a mostly black dragon with some grey and white details. It has two wings and two legs. The tip of its tail ends with an arrow-shaped triangle. This dragon is unique in that where the wing claws would be located, it instead has triangular spear-like tips like on the tail. The Sword Stealer's size is very large, possibly as large as a Boneknapper. It is also very similar to a Razorwhip as both have metal (or metal-like, in the case of the Razorwhip) scales.

**Titan Wing**

Titan winged Sword Stealers are yellow, close to gold in colour while their wings, chest, and mouth glow blue. Also, they have an arrow-shaped tail. Their wings have brown stripes along it too.

**Abilities**

**Firepower**

Sword Stealer individuals have different colours of fire, regular Sword Stealers covered in iron armour have orange fire, Titan Wing Sword Stealers who are covered in gold have blazing blue fire, Sword Stealers rescued from Drago Bludvist's army have an extra layer of armour and have green fire, Exotic Sword Stealers have a more lightly coloured unidentified type of metal and their fire is purple, and lastly Gleamer which is covered in gold has a bright yellow fire.

**Magnetic Skin**

Sword Stealers have skin with magnetic properties which attracts metallic objects such as swords and shields, which it uses to coat itself with an additional layer metal for protection, much like the Armorwing or Boneknapper, both dragon species which use foreign objects to coat their bodies to protect their weakened skin.

**Sense of Smell**

Gleamer has shown the ability to sniff out veins of gold underground and use them for its armour. It is assumed that other Sword Stealers have a good sense of smell, but not as good as Gleamer's.

Hyde's general attitude towards Sword Stealers is mainly that off tolerance, she sees the potential in them, and has used them in battle before but tends to stay away for multiple reasons. 


	6. Tide Glider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This graceful Tidal class drifter doesn't "swim" through the water, it dances! Its saliva is said to have healing qualities... but it is too skittish for anyone to find out.
> 
> The Tide Glider coasts along the waves peacefully, until it spots an enemy in the distance and shoots an acid ball to clear a path!"
> 
> — Dragons: Rise of Berk

_"This graceful Tidal class drifter doesn't "swim" through the water, it dances! Its saliva is said to have healing qualities... but it is too skittish for anyone to find out._

_The Tide Glider coasts along the waves peacefully, until it spots an enemy in the distance and shoots an acid ball to clear a path!"_

**— Dragons: Rise of Berk**

_"What seemed like the perfect chopping day quickly turned sour when Gobber tripped over a tree stump in the Wilderness. Thankfully, he only had a few scratches, but definitely needed something to heal them fast._

_Even though Gobber quickly got his scratches all covered up, we all had the same thought... wouldn't it be great to have a dragon that can instantly heal wounds? Hiccup informed us all that a dragon with mystical healing powers does exist and it goes by the name of the TIDE GLIDER!_

_This Tidal Class dragon has the ability to heal anything with its saliva. Sounds disgusting but wouldn't you rather have a wound healed with saliva then ache with pain for a few days?"_

**— School of Dragons**

This rare and elusive creature, reside commonly in shallow waters and tend to be calm and peaceful by nature. This medium-sized **Tidal Class** dragon is commonly known for it's healing saliva and has unfortunately been captured and hurt by hunters when they happen to run into this rare dragon. The Tide Glider's saliva has slowly and gently been incorporated into medicines and healing injuries, and every now and then they come and help themselves, rather than letting the collected saliva do the trick. 

Hyde always gets injured, she just attracts trouble, so it came as great relief to Dolma, the Akkadian Healer that's been looking after her, when a Tide Glider attached themselves to Hyde, normally sticking around the edge and is quick to help heal any injuries as much as it can, despite its seemingly annoyed attitude at the prospect of Hyde injuring herself once more and having to help.

From How To Train Your Dragon Wikia

** Physical Appearance **

**Egg**

They have a blue core and what seems to be a translucent, possibly gelatinous blue shell that surrounds the core. There are specks of white in the egg.

**Hatchling to Adult**

The Tide Glider is light, faded blue in colour. It has two coral shaped horns and a relatively long snout. It has three small fins set on its long neck. Its wings have wavy white patterns all over and it has a large tail fin. Instead of legs, the Tide Glider has two front flippers.

**Titan Wing**

The main difference in adult and Titan Wing Tide Gliders is their colour. A Titan Wing Tide Glider has a darker, more vibrant shade of blue and pink wing edges that have swirly patterns. They have more frills on their crown and a larger tail fin. Apart from that, they are rather similar to adult Tide Gliders.

** Abilities **

**Acid**

The Tide Glider is able to shoot acid in either streams or multiple blasts, which it uses to defend itself and/or attack foes. Since the Tide Gliders are described to be venomous, it is possible that the acid it shoots contains the venom.

**Spraying Water**

Tide Gliders firewater, possibly containing its fabled saliva with healing properties, in either blasts or streams. It remains unknown at what temperature the water is fired in, or if the Tide Glider can control its blast's temperature.

**Saliva with Healing Properties**

Its saliva is said to contain healing properties, capable of healing almost any wound, from both Vikings, animals and dragons alike. Its saliva most likely is in its water blast, which the Tide Glider can administer to wounds by spraying its water at them.

**Strength & Combat**

It remains unknown as to what amount of strength a Tide Glider possesses but taking its size, approximate weight and aquatic habitat it can be deduced that this dragon is relatively strong, similar to a Thunderdrum or Scauldron.

The Tide Glider utilizes its superior speed and agility to outswim and daze its opponents and hurls blasts of water and acid at them while on land or air.

**Speed & Agility**

Tide Gliders are extremely fast, agile and maneuverable while in the sea, riding the waves of coastal waters. Their incredible agility has been noted by Vikings and compared to dancing.

**Endurance & Stamina**

Tide Gliders appear to exhibit a great deal of stamina, being able to effortlessly ride coastal waves with incredible agility, seemingly without tiring.

Although unknown, it would appear that Tide Gliders posses average endurance, and if they suffer any kind of damage, can most likely heal themselves with their saliva.

**Behaviour and Personality**

Described to be 'skittish', this dragon is excitable and unpredictable. Also, this dragon is said to be peaceful, calm and graceful, in terms of motion and temperament. It prefers to reside in shallow waters in the sea, riding and "dancing" amongst the waves, somewhat like Dolphins and Flying Fish. However, some Tide Gliders are very territorial and will spit acid at anyone they encounter

Hyde, (understandably) loves these creatures, and not just for their healing properties, despite her terrible swimming and ever-fluctuating tolerance of ships, she still loves water and ever now and again, she can ride the Gliders back underwater and enjoy it, to sea a whole new world, and then watch other Gliders as they jump out of the water like dolphins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.   
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “With triple-split jaws on each of this Mystery Class Dragon's 4 heads, it looks like a man-eating Venus flytrap. Just not as friendly.
> 
> Snaptrappers may smell sweet, but their acid attacks pack a potent sting... that can melt through metal!”

“While as beautiful and serene as an exotic flower upon first blush, the four-headed Snaptrapper is actually one of the most insidious and deadly dragons ever discovered.

Upon opening their triple-split jaws, Snaptrappers release a sweetly intoxicating scent, stimulating hunger in nearby dragons and humans. When the unlucky victim goes foraging through the deceitful dragon's leaf-like wings and fins, the Snaptrapper unfurls and strikes.

Although they are best known for producing the alluring aroma for unwitting prey, Snaptrappers can also exude a noxious odour to ward off would-be predators. One whiff of this pungent reek of putrefaction is enough to scare off even the most starving Titan Wing”

**— Dragonpedia**

“With triple-split jaws on each of this Mystery Class Dragon's 4 heads, it looks like a man-eating Venus flytrap. Just not as friendly.

Snaptrappers may smell sweet, but their acid attacks pack a potent sting... that can melt through metal!”

**— Dragons: Rise of Berk**

The Snaptrapper, which was previously placed in **F** **ear** class and currently in **Mystery** class. Is a rather elusive large dragon that is known for it's for heads, leaf-like appearance and triple split jaws. 

The Snaptrapper is trainable but Hyde has never actually met one face to face, nor does she show any interest towards them regardless. 

From How To Train Your Dragon Wikia

** Physical Appearance **

**Egg**

Snaptrapper eggs resemble plants, with four leafy branches on top and several root-like protuberances on the bottom. Its surface is covered with vine-line patterns.

**Hatchling to Adult**

The Snaptrapper is a dragon that has four heads, each with three jaws. Their tails are forked like that of the Hideous Zippleback, and they look somewhat like the latter as well. Their unique, frightening jaws open up in a way that resembles a flower blooming, and the spines on their neck, body, and tail look similar to leaves. All four heads of the Snaptrapper have three tongues; these tongues each resemble the anther of a flower, as it is the Snaptrapper's tactic to resemble a plant of some kind to lure prey in close, or to help them hide from the dragon's few potential predators. They are one of the larger species of dragons and have very long necks and tails.

**Titan Wing**

Titan wing Snaptrappers have four heads and triple-spilt jaws with more teeth. They have developed a small tuft of pink petal-like structures at the back of their head. They have dark brown wings with some blue spots and yellow network vein-like patterns, as such, their wings resemble dead leaves. Also, their neck is clearly segmented and has spines protruding from the back of their necks, all the way down to their tail, which eventually splits into two yellow tails.

** Abilities **

**Firepower**

The Snaptrapper is known to breathe a flammable mist containing methane and can produce the smell of chocolate from their mouths to lure in potential prey. They also spit acid that can sting foes and even melt through metal.

The Snaptrapper has been known to shoot a fiery mist of methane that can influence its target from even miles away.

**Venom**

The Snaptrapper's venom is one of the strongest of all dragons, only weaker than the Slitherwing's.

**Camouflage**

Superbly stealthy hunters, they can excellently camouflage themselves amidst dense vegetation, both to hide from larger dragons and from their prey. Their wings and scale tone are adapted to look like leaves and foliage, and they have leaf-like fins atop their backs.

If feeling threatened, the Snaptrapper can easily camouflage with its surroundings, especially amongst the natural foliage.

**Producing Smells**

Snaptrappers are well-known for their uncanny ability to emit a tantalizing scent compared to the sweet aroma of chocolate. This smell stimulates hunger in other dragons and humans nearby to lure them right into their jaws.

However, it can also release a horrid odour that can scare off even the most starving Titan Wings for self-defence.

**Flexibility**

Snaptrappers are not the most nimble flyers, a drawback of their heavy adaption for stealth-based hunting.

Snapping jaws of Snaptrapper

However, their long, thin necks and tails are very flexible, similar to those of the Hideous Zippleback.

**Behaviour and Personality**

Snaptrappers are said to love rain, frolicking in the mud whenever a water falls from the sky.

Described to be beautiful, peaceful and calm at first sight, these dragons are fierce and aggressive. They are, however, incredibly patient. They will wait for food for days and can be motionless in doing so.


	8. Triple Stryke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vicious. Aggressive. Belligerent. These are only three of the words that describe the Triple Stryke in battle and the incredible fury it unleashes with its trio of braided tails.
> 
> Displaying an ornery disposition from the beginning of their lives, Triple Strykes make the ideal champions in underground combat arenas.
> 
> With their barbed hides that deflect attacks, their intense fire blasts that blind opponents, and their tail triad that braids into a single powerful weapon, a Triple Stryke wins most bouts on intimidation alone. But victory sometimes breeds vanity and exploiting this overconfidence is often the only way to defeat a Triple Stryke in battle.
> 
> A Triple Stryke's braided tail is a force to be reckoned with, but each tail produces a unique venom: A sting from the first tail numbs combatants, the second disorient them with mild hallucinogens, and the third creates an agonizing of burning in your very blood."

_"Vicious. Aggressive. Belligerent. These are only three of the words that describe the Triple Stryke in battle and the incredible fury it unleashes with its trio of braided tails._

_Displaying an ornery disposition from the beginning of their lives, Triple Strykes make the ideal champions in underground combat arenas._

_With their barbed hides that deflect attacks, their intense fire blasts that blind opponents, and their tail triad that braids into a single powerful weapon, a Triple Stryke wins most bouts on intimidation alone. But victory sometimes breeds vanity and exploiting this overconfidence is often the only way to defeat a Triple Stryke in battle._

_A Triple Stryke's braided tail is a force to be reckoned with, but each tail produces a unique venom: A sting from the first tail numbs combatants, the second disorient them with mild hallucinogens, and the third creates an agonizing of burning in your very blood."_

**— Dragonpedia**

_"This giant Strike Class Dragon's three tails can slash through its enemies or snake around its prey. When confronted by one, the best thing to do is turn tail and run!_

_Beware of this Dragon, Vikings! Once it has you in its sights, it's nearly impossible to it shake off your tail."_

**— Dragons: Rise of Berk**

The Triple Stryke, a dragon which Hyde is fond of, but aren't fond of her, much anyway. triple Stryke is a **Strike** Class. Hyde believes that out of many different dragon species, the Triple Stryke, is great for the battlefield due to their aggressive nature and various abilities. 

From How To Train Your Dragon Wikia

**Physical Appearance**

**Egg**

Triple Stryke eggs are smooth and oblong shaped with some small nubs on it.

**Hatchling to Adult**

The Triple Stryke is a stockily built, arachnid-like dragon with armoured plates on its back that resembles an armadillo's and two legs. Much like the Night Fury, it has two ear-like appendages on its head. The most notable feature has to be its thick, braided tail that can unwind and split into three thinner ones. Each tail is equipped with a stinger much like a scorpion's. Their forelimbs act as pincers, which also resemble a scorpion's.

**Titan Wing**

Titan Wing Triple Strykes now have two pairs of thorns on their heads, as well as larger and sharper dorsal spines. Their tails have silver, gold and bronze tones, with details on its orange wings and different designs on their body and wings.

** Abilities **

**Triple Tails**

**Stinging**

The Triple Stryke's three tails when preparing for a fight

On the tip of each of the Triple Stryke's three tails, there is a stinger, each one producing its own unique venom: The first numbs opponents, the second disorient them with mild hallucinogens, and the third creates the agonizing sensation of your blood burning. Triple Strykes use their tails as their primary source of attack and defence, as they prefer not to use their fire as much, as it requires a lot of energy.

**Tail Whipping**

The Triple Stryke's tails can also be used as a whip if they are not in a position for stinging. When the tails are combined, they can effectively whip or smack the Triple Stryke's opponents. The Triple Stryke can whip a total of three Vikings with its tails, each is powerful enough to smack a Viking. Unlike stinging, which is mainly used for attacks, tail whipping is mainly used for defence, But they can also be used for offence, as when Sleuther smacked Stormfly in the face.

**Prehensile Tail**

The Triple Stryke's tail is prehensile, which makes it able to wrap around objects and grasp them with one, or more of its tails. This can be used to hold dragons or Vikings or other objects. If only one tail is used to grasp an enemy dragon, Viking or its prey, it can then devour them or use its other two other tails to sting them.

** Firepower **

Triple Strykes shoot intense, continuous streams of bright orange flames. Triple Strykes can release large jets of fire because of their wide jaws. They also appear to be highly concentrated in fuel, as the flame gives off a bright colour. The flames can also be shot as short fire blasts that are more fit for destroying objects, as they have been seen to easily and quickly explode wooden shields. It is also said that the Triple Stryke's fire is able to blind its opponents.

** Strength and Combat **

The Triple Stryke has shown a lot of strength, especially in its tail. The lifting power of the Triple Stryke is strong enough to handle the weight of Toothless using only one tail without any struggle while grabbing him in the air. The Triple Stryke has also demonstrated this lifting power by using the combined strength of all its tails which acted as a hook to pull out a metal cage with a Razorwhip and Heather in it from the water and lift it out into the air.

The Triple Stryke is one of the few dragons shown to be able to take on a Night Fury even in a ring as small as the old dragon arena on Berk. According to the ringleader from the Dragon Arena, the Triple Stryke is able to defeat dragons in under five minutes. It was shown to have even beaten a Speed Stinger.

** Speed and Agility **

As a Strike Class Dragon, the Triple Stryke is an incredibly fast dragon. It shows great aerodynamics and agility during flight, being able to fly upside down and do flips.

**Endurance**

The Triple Stryke has a barbed hide, which protects it from attacks. As it was able to take the attacks from Toothless, it was able to fight for a long period of time and able to fly a long distance with him.

**Defense Roll**

The Triple Stryke has been seen to often perform a fast spinning roll as it comes into battle, similar to Hideous Zippleback dragons. The roll can be used for defence as it has a thick hide, and its underbelly won't be exposed.

The Triple Stryke can also use this for an ambush attack, as it spins really fast before landing and striking its opponents with its tails, without being noticed or harmed. It can also be used if the Triple Stryke needs to get near its opponents without getting injured.

**Behavior and Personality**

Triple Strykes are merciless and formidable, stopping at no cost to destroy their opponents. Their sheer confidence and intimidating stature are enough to scare other dragons. With its incredible skills, these dragons are arrogant and sometimes, over-confident, loving to boast its abilities. These dragons are vicious and relentless, as displayed when it continuously attacked Toothless and attempted to kill a Dragon Hunter.

These dragons, however, are quite misunderstood. While seemingly merciless, these dragons do repay their debts and are incredibly grateful. They will stop at no cost to express their gratitude and respect. 

** Training **

These dragons are fierce and vicious, thus presumably hard to train. However, these dragons do repay their debts. If shown mercy and kindness, the dragon would too treat you with respect, compassion and will stop at nothing to protect you.

As seen in "Blindsided", the Triple Stryke can also be trained by clacking objects together, as it sounds like the click that the dragon itself makes. As Triple Strykes usually do not welcome humans near them, the tricky part is getting close enough to one to train it. Clacking the objects ensures that the Triple Stryke will calm down and allow the Viking to come closer and to touch its head.

** Weaknesses **

Triple Strykes can be very vain and over-confident, and these can result in their own downfalls during combat.

The Triple Stryke makes a clicking sound with its tail right before it attacks. Those who can hear the sound can anticipate the Triple Stryke's next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.  
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	9. Raincutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These dragons do most of their hunting and foraging during stormy weather and rather enjoy it. Raincutters share a distaste for the sun and warm weather, since those signal that feeding time is over. ”

_“These dragons do most of their hunting and foraging during stormy weather and rather enjoy it. Raincutters share a distaste for the sun and warm weather, since those signal that feeding time is over. ”_

Raincutter, a large **Sharp** class dragon that is often found in temperate rainforests and other dense areas. This dragon is well known for its rain resistant fireballs, elongated neck and sharp fins on the back of its head. 

Straight from How To Train Your Dragon Wikia

** Physical Appearance **

_Egg_

Raincutter eggs are lavender with dimples all over the surface. The egg also has blue bubbles covering it, though it is unknown what use they serve.

_Hatchling to Adult_

The Raincutter’s most notable features are the sharp sail on its back and its Speed Stinger-like head. It has a big rounded body similar to that of a Scauldron, along with a long tail, and a long neck. Its forelimbs are also much smaller than its hindlimbs, so it often uses its large wings to balance its body. Its nose horn is similar to the Deadly Nadder's, but smaller and its chin resembles a Hobblegrunt's. The Raincutter's lower jaw is very massive and armoured. Its teeth are also very similar to a Hobblegrunt's.

_Titan Wing_

Despite a few differences here and there, a Titan Wing Raincutter looks very similar to an adult one. The Titan Wings' body colour starts to take on a more luminous, brighter hue of blue. Stripes of a darker blue-green colour run down their back and over their wings. Their wings are larger and appear to be spinier and sharper, and their edges are tinted pink, together with the sail on their head and the spikes on their back. The tentacle-like structures on their chin also grow longer.

** Abilities **

_Fins_

The Raincutter has aerodynamic fins that help it fly more efficiently. These fins are also used for offence.

_Long Neck_

The Raincutter's long neck enables it to pick up any grubs or worms in the dirt and mud.

_Rain-resistant Fire_

The Raincutter can breathe fire, and its flames are capable to stay alive in wet and damp air during rain or a storm.

**Behaviour and Personality**

Raincutters love wet, rainy places. It brings up the worms and grubs from the ground for them to eat. Like the Scauldron, these dragons dislike hot weather and the species are fairly similar. However, it is unknown if the Raincutter lives in the water.

Raincutters are known to be extremely loyal and grateful to their riders.


End file.
